User talk:89thWarrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Power Bestowal page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Zxankou14 (Talk) 20:40, April 27, 2012 Response Hello 89th, I got your message. Please describe the characters for me to give me an understanding. Zxankou14 17:59, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Zxankou14 01:58 Saturday, May 26, 2012 Response Hey 89 I would say all three. Zxankou14 02:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Zxankou14 10:15 June 2, 2012 The Kingsman did it after Juneran spammed his own pages just to get to the top Gabriel456 (talk) 13:58, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Kingsman is going to leave it off for awhile I think. I don't know when it's going to return Gabriel456 (talk) 13:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) yo 89th i gonna add sum pics from the Known users in2 the gallery is dat kool with u broJ. Veteran (talk) 17:07, August 29, 2012 (UTC) The page i wuz talking about wuz Time Theft, u think those pics fit in real good since u r di creator of dis pageJ. Veteran (talk) 17:23, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Silver Manipulation Well, I don't know who made Metal Manipulation but I'd love to help if you make Silver Manipulation! :) Gabriel456 (talk) 13:21, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...I'll see what I can do There! undirected it but it does need help :) Gabriel456 (talk) 13:54, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I renamed the power for you. It's Object Creation Touch now :) Gabriel456 (talk) 14:49, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Page Name Change On Edit button on its right side is arrow, clicking opens to History and Rename. It should be pretty easy from there. And thanks for reminding that I meant to rename a page...;)--Kuopiofi (talk) 15:10, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think he did. Gabriel456 (talk) 15:12, September 5, 2012 (UTC) New Power Hi ! I just created a new power, called Telekinetic Force Manipulation. Please take a look when you can, and tell me what you think :) DYBAD (talk) 05:43, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! For both the compliment and the help :) DYBAD (talk) 11:39, September 7, 2012 (UTC) You'll have to take it to an admin as far as I know Gabriel456 (talk) 15:54, September 10, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by that? Did he make a page before you did or something?-Thekingsman (talk) 20:33, September 10, 2012 (UTC) New Power I called Superior Adaptation. Take a look if you feel like like ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) That is a good question. Well, manly it is just first come first serf. It happened to me but I got over it. I am sorry to say that if he does it again I can't really do anything but I will try though. We manly do not have that problem here.-Thekingsman (talk) 16:46, September 11, 2012 (UTC) And another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) You're quite wellcome ^ ^ I'll take a look at the powers you mentioned, was pretty busy with my new pages lately :) DYBAD (talk) 21:22, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I am sure you can do that but I am not too sure.-Thekingsman (talk) 15:48, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Just created another power, if you're interested ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I have no clue what "Link Title" is. I really don't know anything about Shaman King so I don't know if they fit or not. Sorry :( Gabriel456 (talk) 14:05, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Proficiency Touch Not locked, just reversed for the users to change. (shrugs) I was chancing few other pages' Protection level and it was open too, so I figured why not...--Kuopiofi (talk) 11:20, September 26, 2012 (UTC) New Power Not very original, but still pretty awesome (at least to me ^ ^) and fully canon this time. DYBAD (talk) 01:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) New Power This one really have a lot of potential ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC)